


Носки

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Для чего нужны носки в июле?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Носки

– Ба-а-аки! 

Этот голос Баки узнал бы везде, различил бы среди многолюдной толпы, звуков боя или какофонии нью-йоркской подземки в час пик. Да что там, этот самый голос в одно мгновение вырвал его из десятилетий забвения. И уж тем более Баки прекрасно узнал его, когда тот донесся из спальни. 

Следом послышалось подозрительное шуршание, топот босых ног, и в голову Баки прилетело нечто, на поверку оказавшееся… свернутыми в шарик шерстяными носками? Баки покрутил в руках пойманный предмет гардероба и вопросительно глянул на Стива.

– Надевай!

Баки приподнял одну бровь. 

– Тут холодно, – развил свою мысль Стив, уши которого предательски алели.

Все так же молча Баки красноречиво посмотрел на его голые ступни, как бы говоря: «Сти-и-ив, июль».

– У меня метаболизм быстрее, чем у тебя. А носки – для создания уюта и домашнего тепла.

Гадая, насколько хватит этого умника, Баки продолжал смотреть на него немигающим взглядом. Уилсон бы уже сбежал, выпрыгнув в ближайшее окно. Но Стив все еще упорствовал.

– И на них единороги, – выдал он свой очередной аргумент.

Баки наконец развернул один носок. С вязаного голенища на него действительно смотрел кислотно-розовый единорог с лимонно-желтыми глазами и радужной гривой. Интересно, бывают ли единороги-мутанты? Глядя на этого, Баки готов был поверить и не в такое.

– И? – Баки вновь поднял взгляд на Стива.

– Они милые? – не унимался тот.

– Не-а.

Стив всплеснул руками, словно сам не мог поверить, что все еще пытается что-то втолковать. Баки из последних сил удерживал каменное лицо. И – бинго!

– Ладно, черт с тобой! Ну неужели так трудно немного подыграть, а? – Стив подошел к Баки вплотную и протянул руку: – Отдай сюда!

Когда он получил требуемое, то пару мгновений рассматривал носки в своих руках. Потом сделал глубокий вдох, словно собирался спрыгнуть с обрыва, – и опустился на одно колено.

– Баки, я готов был сделать это много лет назад, еще в тридцать шестом. И плевать, что тогда это было незаконно. Но теперь я могу… мы можем… – Он взъерошил челку и продолжил уже гораздо увереннее: – Баки Барнс, ты станешь моим мужем?

С этими словами Стив сунул руку в носок, и его лицо вдруг из серьезно-сосредоточенного стало удивленным и почти напуганным.

– Да где же оно? – бормотал он, выворачивая наизнанку сперва один, потом второй носок. 

– Во-первых, там дырка, – Баки смотрел на Стива: взъерошенного, раскрасневшегося, с носками в руках, и никак не мог поверить, что это все происходит с ним, с ними обоими. 

– Что? – Стив оторвался от потрошения носков и поднял на него взгляд.

– А во-вторых, вот что, – улыбаясь, Баки показал ему палец с серебристой полоской кольца. – Я согласен, тупица!

С возмущенным рыком Стив вскочил на ноги, и Баки легко поймал его в объятия, крепко прижимая к себе.

– От придурка слышу! Ты все это время знал, что оно там!

У Баки было, что сказать на этот счет, но, по его мнению, слова тут были излишни. Поэтому он просто поцеловал Стива.


End file.
